Ariana Grande/Dangerous Woman/Side To Side
Lyrics Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj I've been here all night (Ariana!) I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (let them hoes know) 1: Ariana Grande I'm talkin' to ya See you standing over there with your body Feeling like I wanna rock with your body And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin') I'm comin' at ya 'Cause I know you got a bad reputation Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin') Ariana Grande These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I… Ariana Grande I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side) 2: Ariana Grande Been tryna hide it Baby, what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we solo Just as long as you know you got me (you got me) And boy I got ya Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me Ariana Grande These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I… Ariana Grande I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side) I've been here all night (been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (been here all day, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side) Nicki Minaj This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come through yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna Minaj, I got a tricycle 3: Nicki Minaj All these bitches' flows is my mini-me Body smoking, so they call me Young Nicki Chimney Rappers in they feelings 'cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop Ariana Grande These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give him up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I… Ariana Grande I've been here all night (been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (been here all night, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side) I've been here all night (been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (been here all day, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side) Nicki Minaj This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come through yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna Minaj, I got a tricycle Category:Ariana Grande Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Dangerous Woman Category:Side To Side